Matt Parker
Matt Parker '''is the protagonist in Parker Lot, who plays a prominent role in many of the comics. He has two parents, best friend Jim, friend Scooter Williams, and another friend, Robby the Robot. Matt's personality portrays him as an average person who notices the stupidity of others in the world, particularly his father or his best friend Jim. Matt attends Dayon Junior High School like most of his friends, where many misadventures occur, mostly due to Jim and the problems and conflicts he causes occasionally. Matt was in fact, the first character to appear and produced for Parker Lot, who would originally appear in a short, unaired pilot and a comic strip that inspired Parker Lot. In his first apperances, he went from a college student to an unhappy child that had two brothers who he didn't care for. Matt was inspired by a friend of BuddyComics who inspired the look and personality of Matt. Matt as a character, has been featured in several art and comics of Parker Lot, which he makes prominent appearances, as well as in fan art. He also inspired a celebration set up by BuddyComics, the creator of Parker Lot, called '''National Matt Parker Day, where a fan art contest was set up with other smaller celebrations made during the date of September 29 on Matt Parker Day. Biography Matt is a middle school student who has an average life. He has two parents, who do not understand him and a best friend Jim who does not understand him either and has less intelligence. Matt does not get perfect grades but does more well than Jim. His parents never seem to be impressed with him and he feels alone and never noticed by others. He has a dog named Doug who seems to understand him the most, even more than his friends or parents. Matt seems to be a Christian as he prays to God to give him another pencil, which happens with Petey Pencil coming in, only to be sharpened and perhaps killed. According to Mr. Parker, while Matt was a baby, he ate dog food. Since Matt and his family live only an hour away from Cincinnati, he is a Bengals football fan, and football affects Thanksgiving dinner at the house. Captain Obvious Main article: Captain Obvious Matt is secretly a superhero named Captain Obvious, who based on his name, points out the obvious. He never really saves the day but just points out exactly what is happening. Captain Obvious' costume consists of a silver mask, cape, pair of gloves and boots and a green jumpsuit, which forms his two colors: silver and green. An idea for a future story of Parker Lot involves Matt forming a superhero team with Jim, Scooter, and Robby. Family Main article: Parker family, Wally Parker and Susan Parker Matt has a big family according to his family tree. On his father's side, his great-grandfather is George Parker and his great-grandmother is Mary Walker Parker. Grandpa Bill Parker is his grandfather and his grandmother is Grandma Julie Richardson Parker. His father is the son of Bill and Julie and his father is the sister of his Aunt Elizabeth. His mother is the daughter of Phillip and Ann Woodman, whose family tree is not shown much. In the development of Parker Lot, Matt originally had two brothers. Matt and the family also owned a dog named Dave, who died very early. Talents Matt seems to play guitar or just Guitar Hero, which he seems to be addicted to and would rather do than play outside, against his father's request. His other talents include remembering things that help him and his friends and focusing on things, which are very helpful traits when it comes to living in Dayon. Future According to an age chart, Matt will graduate from high school at age 18. His features show him somewhat taller at age 15 with acne and longer hair and then taller at 18 with the same hair he had at age 12, which is his current age. The cartoon Drugs, which introduced Matt, showed him in college, is not canon to Parker Lot. Appearance Matt is a twelve-year old student with black hair that seems to wave down from his head. He wears a green shirt usually and is always shown with jeans. He almost never wears anything else as far as the comics go. The only time he wears sometime else is when he changes into his superhero form, Captain Obvious. His outfits rarely ever seem to change except for the fact he wore a spacesuit in Matt on the Moon, his shirt said "Boo Yeah!" in The Parker Lot Halloween Special, a blue bathing suit in some drawings and comics, a backpack, and some costumes that are of other characters and celebrities. Another outfit Matt wears for formal occasions is a black suit with a green tie. He wore this for Dave's funeral. Relationships dressed as superheroes with Matt as Captain Obvious]] Jim Jim is Matt's best friend, as he's known Jim for longer. Matt and Jim can sometimes argue over several things but they work together in several comics and art. Matt is aware of Jim's stupidity and understands him a little more than Scooter understands. Some of Jim's stupidity shown to Matt is the fact he ripped off his arm when Matt needed "a hand", taking off his space helmet on the Moon for a bet, and not noticing the exact similarity between their shoes. Matt also sometimes ignores Jim, such as when Jim caught on fire and Matt pretended not to notice, along with Scooter. Matt even wasn't aware of Jim's costume which was meant to be an insult to Matt. Matt also shows concern for Jim when he is about to get in trouble or if he gets injured, like how his head came off in one comic. Scooter Williams Matt and Scooter probably have the most equal friendship, not with any hating inside it. Matt and Scooter can agree on the fact Jim is a complete idiot even though the three, plus Robby, do much together and usually play games with each other. Matt is glad that Scooter is actually smart and understands most things, but it sometimes surprised by all of his inventions that sometimes backfire. Matt and Scooter did sit back and watch while Jim was traveling throughout time with Robby and sort of laughed at the trouble that he got himself into. Matt didn't meet Scooter until after he met Jim, which makes Matt call Jim more of his best friend, however. Robby the Robot Matt, like his friends, is good friends with Robby. In a scene that was part of the original concept of the comic, Matt and Robby meet and Matt is freaked out. He then takes out his eyes as a joke, only to have Robby do the same, more painfully. However, in the comic as it is now, Matt and Robby are more friends unlike when they first met, which is unofficial. Most of the things Matt does with his friends, Robby is included and Matt sometimes talks to Robby. When Matt watched Jim and Robby's misadventures throughout time on a screen, Robby seemed unimpressed with Matt and Scooter. Other than that, Matt and Robby have very little conflict in the comics. Wally Parker and Susan Parker Being the son of Mr. and Mrs. Parker, Matt has a very fair relationship with his parents. In the early comics, Matt sometimes made mistakes, which was different than his current personality, and his parents were very annoyed. Mr. Parker is portrayed as a bad father, as he fed dog food to his son as a baby, purposely annoys him, and almost made his birth a disaster. Matt has a shaky relationship with his father, as Wally crushed Matt's belief in "Doggy Heaven". Even though Matt has been exposed to this, Matt still loves his father and accepts him. Mrs. Parker is a better parent and Matt can relate to her mostly, and the two love each other very much. Mrs. Parker sometimes is frustrated by Mr. Parker, which Matt is usually on her side on problems Wally usually causes. Sandra Summers Sandra loves Matt very much, which explains why she stalks him. Matt doesn't really have the same feeling as he is terrified of her as her stalking freaks him out or scares him. Matt does his best to avoid her but she always gets him on the internet or on real life. Sandra's exploits also continue in real life as she tries to get Matt to kiss her under the mistletoe at Christmas or by finding loopholes in Matt's restraining order against her. Sandra is probably the only prominent character to actually love one of the main characters, although the others may have girlfriends. Concept and creation Matt Parker's personality mostly came from other people around his age such as Malcolm from Malcolm in the Middle and Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. His appearance was based more on the creator of the comic's best friend who actually happens to be a fan of Parker Lot. Matt was created at the time when BuddyComics was drawing comics and was often added as a background character. Matt's first major origin was in a short unfinished cartoon called "Drugs", based on 60's psychadelic cartoons, which showed him much different, although it was drawn three months before Parker Lot actually began. He had different eyes, a lighter shirt, different mouth movements, and looked older than he is in Parker Lot. He is shown to be in college and in his apartment with a dog that inhales his brain which was filled with LSD. In Parker Lot's early development under the original title The Parkers, had Matt the way he was Parker Lot began, with his parents, but with two brothers, a younger and an older teenage brother. The design and appearance of Matt in Drugs ''looked much different that he does currently in Parker Lot. However, by the ninth comic, Matt had a minor change with eyes and his mouth, which was an improvement from before. Reception and influence Matt's prominent appearances often receive positive reviews and high pageviews. Users on the websites Parker Lot appear on praise Matt for his personality and concept. The popularity of Matt and Parker Lot also inspired a celebration called '''National Matt Parker Day', which was named after Matt, the focus of the holiday. The inspiration of Matt likes the comic and mainly the character that he inspired. Matt has even built up a fan base with some users like Moon-manUnit42, who drew a picture featuring the whole main cast, including Matt. He was even featured on BuddyComics' birthday cake and a fan art with him as a voodoo doll, with the cast. National Matt Parker Day Main article: National Matt Parker Day On September 18, 2009, almost a week away, BuddyComics declared September 29 would be called National Matt Parker Day, a day focused all on Matt Parker. The first Matt Parker day begins in 2009, with a celebration of a fan art contest and other celebrations. The official colors of Matt Parker Day are the colors green and blue. See also *National Matt Parker Day External links *http://parkerlot.deviantart.com/art/Parker-Lot-School-124187301 Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Parker family